Keep calm because
by Tortuga Magenta
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica a la que no le interesa nada aparte de sus estudios y sus planes de futuro. Sasuke Uchiha es un chico que está siempre ausente y al que cuando un día Sakura se topa con el, se creerá que ella quiere ser su amiga. Por cosas de la vida, ella descubre que él no es tan malo y acabará siendo más amable... hasta que él decide declararle su amor.


.

.

**KEEP CALM BECAUSE**

**By: PandaTeen.**

**.**

**.**

_**He is your friend.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente, me volví a acomodar en la mullida cama hasta quedar boca abajo, gire la cabeza y la luz que se colaba por las ventanas dio de lleno en mi rostro. Le reste importancia tapándome la cabeza con las sabanas y volví a cerrar los ojos –_**diablos**_.

Me levante de golpe y con toda la delicadeza tropecé con las sabanas que me envolvían re confortablemente minutos atrás, antes de encontrarme cara a cara con el piso. ¡Valla manera de comenzar mi día!

_Mi vida realmente depende de este trabajo._

Termine de bañarme y me puse el uniforme que consistía en un vestido largo de color gris, con un delantal blanco. Mis largos cabellos rosas no cooperaban mucho así que me hice un rodete, me puse los zapatos y salí de la habitación con calma –por lo menos eso aparentaba.

Al entrar a la enorme cocina me encontré con el ama de llaves Chiyo-san. Hizo ademan de cruzarse de brazos en cuanto me vio. Formo una mueca marcando aún más las arrugas en su rostro que se formaron con los años.

-Vaya hora de levantarte Sakura –Comento dándome la escoba y el trapeador.

-Lo siento Chiyo-san -Le dije mientras la veía secarse las manos con el mantel.

-Parece que no necesitas tanto este trabajo, una persona que realmente lo necesita no andaría holgazaneando como lo haces tú –Dijo severamente.

Baje la cabeza- No volverá a ocurrir –La mire a los ojos y ella asintió.

-Sígueme te mostrare que tienes que hacer -dijo antes de salir, por la puerta de la enorme cocina. Seguida por mí.

Cruzamos un amplio pasillo de color azul, en las paredes se encontraban diversos retratos, de diferentes tamaños y diferentes personas. Continuamos caminando y llegamos a lo que era un jardín.

-Cómo eres nueva solo te dejare algunas tareas fáciles, solo mientras te vas acostumbrando -Comento examinándome. –Tu primera tarea, la cual debes realizar **siempre **será alimentar a los animales del señor Uchiha. Los alimentos se encuentran por allá. –Señalo, lo que parecía ser un invernadero.

Chiyo-san volvió a ingresar a la mansión mientras yo examinaba el enorme jardín. En él había diversos árboles, por lo que podía apreciar árboles de jacarandas y de sakura. Un carraspeo a mi lado hizo que volviera de mi distracción.

-Eres bastante distraída, espero no tener más problemas contigo, sígueme te mostrare tus otras tareas. –Volvimos a cruzar por el amplio pasillo con cuadros. –Tendrás que lavar la ropa del señor, secarla, doblarla e ir a guardar. -Dijo, mientras me dejaba lugar para pasar al cuarto de lavado.

Chiyo-san continúo explicándome varias cosas, como que el señor Uchiha volvía a la mansión a las 6:30, que siempre llevaba animales a la mansión que según el estaban "perdidos" que iba a la universidad y que no era tanto un señor. Tenía 21 años y era heredero de una gran fortuna a su corta edad. Chiyo había sido el ama de llaves desde hace años y además de ella no había otra sirvienta, hasta ahora.

Ya eran pasadas de las seis de la tarde, y había terminado de realizar todas las tareas que el ama de llaves Chiyo me encomendó. Me dirigí a las cocina, no había desayunado nada y me sentía falta de energías. Al entrar un joven de cabellos negros se encontraba mirándome, se levantó hacia mí y me tumbo al piso cayendo enzima mío.

-¿Quién eres, quien te mando, y que haces en mi casa? –Interrogo muy cerca de mi rostro.

_Cerca de mi rostro, cerca de mi rostro, cerca de mi rostro._

Me sentía mareada, había un chico enzima mío a centímetros de mi rostro y podía sentir su respiración.

-Levántate –Ordene, él se fijó en la posición que estábamos y se apartó de mi quedando sentado a una distancia prudente de mí. –Soy la nueva sirvienta, ¿usted quién es? –Lo mire desconfiada.

-¡Oh! Entonces serás como una amiga ¿no? –Comento sonrojándose un poco. –Soy Sasuke Uchiha –Me levante e hice una reverencia hacia él. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto levantándose y volviendo a ocupar el haciendo donde se encontraba hace minutos.

-Sakura Haruno –Respondí, fui hacia el refrigerado y saque varias cosas para preparar la cena. - ¿Qué desea cenar señor Uchiha? –Me gire hacia él, quien tenía su mirada fija en mí.

-Cocinar es algo que haces para los amigos –El sonrojo en su rostro volvió a aparecer. Cada vez que el señor Uchiha abría la boca tenía muchas ganas de alejarme de él. - ¡Te ayudare a cocinar! –Comento emocionado.

-No es necesario, solo siéntese y yo preparare la cena. –Lo mire nerviosa. Si Chiyo miraba que el señor estaba ayudándome probablemente me pondría el sermón de mi vida.

-Tonterías –Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. –Los amigos también cocinan juntos. –Me dedico una sonrisa. Al parecer los amigos para el eran muy importantes, mire como prendía la estufa y de ella salía una gran llama. –Tengo todo bajo control Sakura –Dijo, pero la gente dice tantas cosas que el término echando a perder la comida que yo iba a preparar. Lo mire con reproche y el solo se encogió, volviendo a tomar haciendo mientras yo preparaba la cena.

-Nunca algún amigo había preparado comida para mí. –Susurro agarrando un tenedor para empezar a comer. -¡Delicioso!-No pude evitar sonreír ante su alago.

-Chiyo-san también es su amiga señor Sasuke. –Comente sentándome junto a él, mientras recargaba mi cabeza en mi mano.

-Umm verdaderamente la considero más una nana o algo así –Se llevó un gran trozo de carne a la boca, sus ojos negros brillaron. -¿No comerás? –Pregunto.

-Si Chiyo-san me mira comer a su lado me reprenderá. –Moría de hambre, pero mi trabajo es primero y no quería recibir otro regaño por parte del ama de llaves.

-Para nada, eres mi amiga. –Se levantó y fue por un plato sirviendo bastante comida en él. –Provecho- Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que contemplarlo en silencio.

Media hora después apareció el ama de llaves, mirando que el señor ya había cenado, me indico que podía retirarme a mí habitación si así lo quería, el señor se retiró de la cocina diciendo que en un momento regresaba. Termine de lavar los trastes, guarde las sobras y limpie la cocina. Al ver todo listo y como el señor Uchiha no aparecía apague el foco. Caminaba entre el oscuro pasillo el cual solo era iluminado por la luz del último cuarto que era el baño de servicio.

Escuche una puerta abrirse y no me dio tiempo de voltear cuando una mano me tapo la boca repentinamente.

-**No grites, o te violare**. –Susurro cerca de mi oído.

.

.

_Hola, hace mucho que no escribía nada y estoy en una tapa de luz -se podría decir- y vengo con esta nueva historia. _

_Realmente espero que sea de su agrado._

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
